


Changing Colors

by Deepshikha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bully Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I do not support bullying, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Viktor, Swearing, anxious yuuri, nerd yuuri, shy yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepshikha/pseuds/Deepshikha
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a 19 years old self proclaimed nerd and super shy and an average plain looking guy (That's what he thinks of himself by the way)Who always dreamt of going to his dream university to study hard and become a micro biologist.When he does full fill his goal no.1 that is, going to The University of Detroit, he is ready to make his dream come true as well as step out his bubble.But.There's a small problem. A 180 cm problem. A fatally handsome problem. And that problem goes by the name of-Viktor NikiforovDid I mention that he is also Katsuki Yuuri's biggest and only bully.Yup.A/N : I suck at summaries.  Please give it a shot ^^





	1. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the edited version, all thanks to the amazing @comwiz who was kind enough to become a beta reader for this story. There aren't any major changes but i'd still recommend reading everything from the start for a better experience.

 

When fifteen year old Katsuki Yuuri imagined his first day of university, he imagined himself to be up bright and early, ready to face the challenges of adulthood, despite his anxiety gnawing at him on the inside. Well, the latter didn't change but the bright and ready part definitely did. Now nineteen years old, he is running to catch up to the bus in time, with his dark hair, which can be mistaken for a bird nest, flowing in every direction andhalf a bread in his mouth, shoved in by his sweet mother.

 

 

"No child of mine is allowed to leave the house on an empty stomach" were the words Mama Katsuki said with her ever so warm and gentle smile that can melt rocks.

 

 

Finally catching the bus by a hair's breadth, panting, Yuuri examines himself through his blue half rimmed glasses, almost on the tip of his nose because of all the running. Donning a midnight blue shirt, sleeves folded up to his arms hastily, faded denim jeans, white vans and backpack containing all the essentials he needed to survive the day. He always liked being plain, simple and boring. Always trying to make himself not standout. He checked for his cell phone in his pocket, fidgeting to adjust the brightness and sighed in relief that he would reach his college on time. Finding a seat nearby, he sat down, plugged his earphones in and let himself drown in the passing scenery through the windows.

 

-

 

The University of Detroit, this is the place where Yuuri would learn to shape his future and try to get out of his comfort zone.

 

 

_"You need to socialise more. Even Kaito has a girlfriend."_

 

 

His sister’s words never failed to stab him. For those wondering, Kaito is the Katsuki siblings' 9 year old cousin. And this was Mari nee-chan’s subtle way of saying that if he doesn't socialise now, he would be doomed to be alone.

 

 

Well, that was true. Ever since he was little, Yuuri always had trouble making friends. Up until now, he only has had four friends, and one of them was his dog. Yuuko and Takeshi, the childhood sweethearts, were the Katsuki's neighbors and both four years older than him. And if it wasn't for Yuuko, who always came over to share cookies with his family and admiringly persistent on trying to pinch his cheeks, they wouldn't have become friends. And if they hadn't become friends, then Takeshi wouldn't have come into the equation. The older boy was always around Yuuko and it was quite pathetic to see his attempts at hiding his not so little crush on the brunette girl.  Always trying to one up Yuuri, thinking of the spectacled boy as his love rival, and Yuuri had to hold the older boy by the shoulders and tell him that he was not interested in Yuuko. After that it was only a matter of time before he too latched himself with the two.

 

 

The third friend was nothing but a result of Instagram, a sappy movie and late night Internet surfing. Though, this third friend shall be revealed soon, now is not the right time because Katsuki Yuuri is terrified.

 

 

Looking at the huge building that reads ‘The University of Detroit’, makes Yuuri want to make a 180° turn and retreat back home. Because looking at the lively atmosphere of the university and students bustling here and there, chatting with each other makes Yuuri feel intimidated.  He feels like he doesn't belong here. His anxiety tells him to just turn back when he has the chance.

 

 

He grits his teeth.  No. He was not turning back. He has come here to study and that's what he is going to do. He had always dreamt of going to this university and he wasn't going to let anything come in his way.

 

 

He walks through the main door and searches for the office. After getting his schedule, he goes to his first class, which is Biotechnology.He doesn't let his mind wander off, because he knows if he lets his thoughts run wild then there's nothing stopping a disaster from happening.

 

 

You see, Yuuri's plan of going through the first day was to try and talk to new people. Not too much, just enough, like a ‘hello’ or ‘hi’ and exchange of names, and knowing himself, he is sure to freak out if he’s not able to hold a conversation for more than a few seconds with strangers. And he knows when it comes down to small talk, he is as interesting as telephone pole. He is trying to imagine all the possible situations and encounters that can happen and it was no surprise that when Yuuri enters the classroom, he bumps right into a wall. A wall that has arms – very toned arms he might add - and has steadied him from falling right on his ass. It takes him a few seconds to understand the his situation.

 

 

He’s still in the arms of this kind stranger and notices how their chests are almost touching. The stranger must have sensed this too because he lets go of Yuuri. Yuuri, with cheeks tainted pink with embarrassment finds himself liking the tiles of the floor of the classroom a lot. He can't seem to make eye contact with the man opposite to him. Practically, his knight in shining armor. Finally, deciding that he should really be grateful and thank this kind soul he dares to look up, despite his embarrassment of making a fool of himself. That was his first mistake.

 

 

In front of him instead of a normal human being he finds himself looking at an angel, or a mythical creature of sort. Because he knows, beauty like this only exists in fairytales and myths and movies with a really high budget. Platinum blonde hair, almost silver, tall and muscular but not too much, porcelain skin, a sharp jawline that could cut diamonds and a smile on this ethereal face that makes Yuuri's heart do quad flips (He blames Yuuko, she has made him watch too much figure skating for it to be considered normal). And then he sees his eyes. Oh his _eyes_. The bluest eyes he has ever seen. Blue like the ocean back at his family onsen in Japan. _Oh._ Blue is his favourite color. The moment their eyes meet Yuuri forgets how to breathe. He thinks he hears the stranger gasp but he isn't too sure, since his brain has stop functioning. It feels like a lot of time has passed when the stranger clears his throat. Yuuri is broken out of the hypnotic daze of the ocean eyes. He is sure he has forgotten how to breathe. 

 

 

"Hello!" The Angel speaks. _God_ , his voice is molten gold. Yuuri tries not to sigh. But that thought is soon replaced by panic, once he realised that he is expected to say something. Not knowing what to say, and how to not make a fool of himself, Yuuri decides to walk away to his desk quietly (yeah, he was speed walking) and tries to ignore intense gaze of the beautiful man. He knows that he is on no level to speak with this stranger because just by looking at him once, he knows that this Greek God is way out of his league. And if Yuuri ignores him, he will ignore Yuuri in return and they will continue to live their lives separately. Without anyone – mostly him - embarrassing themselves. 

 

 

What Yuuri did not know was that this particular encounter would change his life. For better or for worse was debatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna be posting edited versions of the already put out chapters so i am sorry if i hyped you up with the hopes of a new chapter but don't worry i'll be posting a new chapter coming week so heads up! And thanks for all the love you are giving this story. <3


	2. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little swearing and there will be more in the upcoming chapters. Just a little heads up.

 

The sun was shining high up in the sky, the birds were chirping and leaving their nests, the early summer breeze was blowing and Katsuki Yuuri was sulking. He was not in a good mood. In fact, he was having a very shitty day. And there were many reasons which contribute to the scowl on his face.

 

 

First, his alarm hadn't gone off and he was late to his class. Then, his chemistry teacher, Mrs. Davis was being way more stuck up than usual because she kept pointing out the smallest mistakes in his assignment which could have been overlooked; and being the stuck-up female dog that she is, had decided that it would be easier for Yuuri to make the assignment all over again. It was 30 pages long for God’s sake. But the cherry on top was Viktor Nikiforov. That’s right, his already shitty day was going downhill because of Viktor Fucking Nikiforov.

 

 

It has already been six months, two weeks and five days since Yuuri first came to The University of Detroit. And almost six months, and twelve days since the bullying started.

 

-

 

_It has already been a week and Yuuri has finally started to settle into the sometimes overwhelming but sometimes nice environment of his university. He still hasn't accomplished the task of getting acquainted with new people, but he’s trying. Well, trying to mentally prepare himself._

 

_A week since starting his classes, Yuuri has come to know of a few things. The first is that virology is not easy. The second is that he hates the cafeteria's food. And the third and most significant thing he has come to know is that the handsome stranger that he bumped right into on his first day, is a Russian who goes by the name of Viktor Nikiforov. He is also a first year like himself and attends almost every class with Yuuri except Computer Science. And no, he is not stalking him. Everyone knows who Viktor Nikiforov is. It is actually really easy to catch his name passing down the hallways, because he is popular. Like **super** popular. There's no one in the whole university that doesn't know about Viktor Nikiforov. From the students to the teachers to the faculty members to even the janitors. He's like TUD's own celebrity. Nice and polite with everyone. Waving and smiling at everyone who greets him in the hallways. _

 

_But that is not really important. What is important is that Viktor always keeps glancing at him. At **him.** And Yuuri doesn't know if this is because Yuuri was rude to him when they first met. And even though he wants to apologize profusely he is just too scared. Too scared to accept the fact that Viktor hates him now. And Yuuri has been adamant about ignoring those hateful glances. He tries to avoid Viktor at all costs. If he and Viktor are in the same hallway he will wait for him to move away or sprint to his class and sit as far as possible from him. Being as unnoticeable as possible._

 

_But then it happened._

 

 

 _Yuuri was walking down the hallway to the library. Students chattered to each other about classes_ _and teachers hurried to get their teaching materials from the staff room, He could see and hear Mrs.Davis lecturing a couple about public decency and took them with her to the principal’s office probably_ **.** _Man, that woman was nosy **and** loud. Suddenly, something, or more like someone, bumped their shoulders with Yuuri with enough force for his books to fall from his hands and for him to land on his butt. Yuuri winced at the impact. Their was a pin drop silence hanging in the air all of a sudden._

 

 

_"Watch w_ _here you're going." A very familiar voice said in an icy tone, a tone Yuuri has never heard before. Oh, Yuuri knows who this is._

 

_Quickly gathering his things and pulling himself up, Yuuri apologises. His head is bowed down so he’s unable to look at those cold  blue eyes._

 

_"For someone with glasses, you should have been able to see perfectly, hmm?" Yuuri could feel the smirk in his voice. God, he just wanted to walk away. And that'swhat he did. He said “Sorry” again and took a step around Viktor to move away. He hadn’t even taken two full steps when a hand caught his arm._

 

 

_"Don't go walking around blind next time, nerd." His eyes met with Viktor's and he hoped his glasses hid his wet eyes. He could hear people snickering. It was getting hard to breathe. Everything felt suffocating._

 

 

_He ran away._

 

_-_

 

And now something like that happens almost every day. Sometimes it would be a push here or a shove there, maybea snide comment on his clothes. And today was no different.

 

 

When Chemistry class was finally over, Yuuri went to grab his Physics book from his locker. He had to put a halt to his steps, however, because Viktor Nikiforov was standing beside _his_ locker with _his_ Physics book. And boy, was he looking breathtaking, in his black shirt, black jeans (which must be branded), crimson red jacket (also branded because why not), and black boots. His hair was styled to perfection like always. Compared to him, Yuuri, in his plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, with a red and black checkered shirt tied around his waist and red-black converse shoes looked like a mere mortal in front of a deity.

 

 

But that's not going to stop him. Yuu-chan and Takeshi always stood up for him when they were kids and it was about time he start to stand up for himself. So, he strode up to Viktor. He might have been scared shitless and embarrassed beyond imagination for his first month of bullying, but now he was annoyed and irritated. He was not here to take any crap from anybody, andthat includes Viktor Nikiforov.

 

 

"Give me my book, Nikiforov," Yuuri said as calmly as possible, trying not to stutter. Confidence is not really his thing, you know. He looked around, there were a few people still lingering around and he did not want to make a scene.

 

 

"Don't want to." Nikiforov replied with a Cheshire cat-like grin on his beautiful face. Yuuri huffed. This was going to be hard.

 

 

"I have a class in 10 minutes, Nikiforov, give me my book." He tried again.

 

 

"Hmm..." Viktor contemplated, rubbing his chin with his index finger.

 

 

"Viktor, I really don't have time for this." Yuuri pleaded again, gritting his teeth while speaking the male's name.

 

 

"Well, if you really need it then..." The cobalt-eyed male looked at Yuuri with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Come and get it." And with that Viktor ran off.

 

 

It took three seconds for Yuuri's brain to process what happened and signal his limbs to run after the silver-haired man.

 

-

 

Yuuri was chasing after Viktor like a madman. It was a good thing that he had superhuman stamina, or so his friends kept telling him. He was never as happy about it as he was now.

 

 

 He collided with some students and even a few teachers on the way, and being the good person he is, Yuuri said sorry to each and every one of them. Viktor took a sharp turn to the left. It seemed like he was heading for the cafeteria. God, Yuuri was already humiliated enough for today. But luck also seemed to be on his side, because he could see Viktor slowing down and he thought he could catch up to him by the next turn at the end of the corridor. He saw Viktor duck to the right and turned right as well. Only to came face-to-face with an empty hallway. Yuuri put a halt to his steps and started to catch his breath, looking around for a flash of silver. A run like that really did challenge his inhuman stamina(his best friend's words not his). 

 

 

As he was walking by a classroom, a tight grip on his hand dragged him inside at the speed of sound. He didn't even have time to react before his back was slammed into a wall. Fear coursed through his body and when he opened his mouth to scream bloody murder, a hand silenced his voice. His vision was a bit blurry and he was breathing heavily, but as soon as he calmed down a bit, he noticed his captor. 

 

 

Oh, he is angry. Very angry.

 

 

"I wwe fuwhki ki uu!!!" Yuuri spits the words out but it was  muffled by a filthy hand.

 

"What did you say, sugar? Couldn't catch that." Viktor just smiles, his oh so beautiful smile.

 

 

Yuuri glares at him. Or tries to anyway,his friend has informed him that his glares are about as intimidating as his five pet hamsters. Yes, Viktor Nikiforov bullies him, but he has never gotten _this_ physical or close with him before. And he is not sure how to feel about this situation. He is used to Viktor's teasing, name calling, pranks and insults, but not this. 

 

 

Now that he is staring at Viktor's gorgeous – he meant not gorgeous - blue eyes, his thoughts have all jumbled up like chromosome fibers. This was getting kind of scary to be honest, because suddenly his heart was racing a bit too fast to be considered natural and being a biology major he knows something is definitely wrong.

 

 

Viktor is _too_ close. He can't breathe. He feels too hot and is sure the other man could see the bright red residing on his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

 

 

Yuuri doesn't even realize that the hand over his mouth is lifted and he is now free to spew all the shit he wanted to. Instead, he is in a staring contest with Viktor. He doesn't know how long they had been staring at each other, yet neither of them seem bothered. At least, Yuuri thinks he isn't bothered.

 

 

"You have some insane stamina." Viktor breaks the ice but doesn't break the eye contact. His icy blue eyes never wavering from Yuuri's dull brown ones. But suddenly something shifts and there is a light crimson painted on Nikiforov's nose and a slight dust of the same crimson on his cheeks. Then something is shoved in his chest and he fumbles with his hands to catch it. He looks at the object in his hands.

 

 

It's his book. 

 

 

Oh right, the book. Funny, how he didn't even think about his book during his close encounter with Viktor. He looks up again only to find that the platinum blonde has disappeared. Yuuri tells himself that he is not disappointed. Maybe a little confused and angry and a bit upset… Okay, maybe he is feeling a little disappointed. But why, he isn’t sure. He pushed the thought aside and checked his watch. Only ten minutes left for his class to end. Guess, he isn't attending physics today.

 

 

Now, in the calm and quiet of the empty classroom, Yuuri has time to gather his thoughts. And all he could think about is how cute Viktor looked with crimson cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really tough week, I had so many test and i think i failed my physics paper. Anyway, it didn't really have time the whole week so i wrote this chapter as soon as the test ended. I am not sure if its any good, but as long as you guys like it even a little i am happy :) and i will try to update weekly. I don't have beta and and there might be some mistakes. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave kudos and comments <3


	3. Red for Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a really small chapter but please bear with me *joins hands in prayer*. Edited by @comwiz

 

Things never go as planned. Yuuri discovered this truth at a very young age when he jumped from the branch of the old plum tree, trying to see if he could fly like the pigeons. And he was reminded of it time and again; like that one time when he thought that it was a good idea to dye Vicchan white or see if he eats grass. And now again, when he finds himself sitting next to Viktor Nikiforov in the detention hall trying to avoid looking at Mr. Feltsman who was looking at Yuuri and Viktor as if they asked him to donate one of his kidneys to them.

 

 

"I knew one day or another this was going to happen with Viktor, but Katsuki? I never expected this kind of behavior from you!"

 

 

Yuuri looked at his folded hands in his lap in embarrassment.

 

 

"Come on, Yakov. We were just fooling around. There wasn’t any harm done." Viktor counters and looks way too relaxed for someone who was being scolded by the Principal.

 

 

“You are not five years old anymore, Viktor. I hope you know that, but looking at your behavior yesterday I am not so sure anymore. Running around the whole campus like wild geese and disrupting peace is not acceptable.”

 

 

Mr. Feltsman paced around the closed room, massaging his forehead as if trying to stop an impeding headache, which actually might be the case. Yuuri had tried his best throughout the past year to maintain a perfect track record. Not a single complain from any teacher and nothing less than a B+ in a test. All his assignments submitted before time and he tries to stay in everyone’s good books. He wasn’t everyone’s friend, but he wasn’t anyone’s enemy either except Viktor. But now, he had the Principal glaring at him for something he wasn’t really responsible for.

 

 

“Mr. Feltsman, Viktor was the one who ran away with my book. I’m sure you can clearly see that I basically had nothing to do with this.” Mr. Feltsman looked pointedly at Viktor. Viktor just shrugged and looked away.

 

 

“But there was no need to run after him, was there?"

 

 

Honestly Yuuri had no answer to that. Why had run after Viktor? Surely a more functional part of his brain knew that there was no gain in chasing after the silver-haired devil but again, when does his brain function when Viktor is around?

 

 

“Sorry Katsuki but I have to punish both of you.” Yuuri tried to suppress a whine at the unjust system and looked at Viktor to see his reaction. But the blued-eyed demon looked as if he was used to this. Viktor was popular but that didn’t mean that he doesn’t get in trouble.

 

 

“Both of you will work in the library after class hours and help the librarian arrange the books and other  activities for a month.” Mr.Feltsman says with a tone of finality.

 

 

“WHAT?!” Yuuri and Viktor say in unison.

 

 

“But Sir- “

 

 

“Yakov!”

 

 

“No. I don’t want to hear anything. It’s decided.” Mr. Feltsman says and looks at both the students who can only frown in despair.

 

 

“You two may leave now.” Says Yakov as he leaves the room first.

 

 

“…..”

 

 

“It’s all your fault.” Yuuri spits the words out.

 

 

“Is blaming me really gonna help us? Hmm?” Viktor looks at him and there’s something in his gaze that makes Yuuri’s words die on his tongue.

 

Viktor gets up from his seat and walks towards the door and Yuuri’s eyes can’t help but follow him. He stops at the door frame and turns back, head tilted and lips pulled up at the corners like a half smirk and oh, he looked so notorious.

 

 

“Well, see you after classes, Yuuri ~” Viktor says in a sing song voice and then turns around and disappears, leaving Yuuri gulping.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to push this chapter out before and i am still not sure when i will be able to post again. But worry not i am not going to abandon this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support :)


	4. Injurious to Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's first day of his punishment and things don't really go that smoothly, or do they?

 

It was late afternoon, birds returning to their nests, students scurrying out of the campus and Yuuri standing outside the library and just staring at the door. As if staring at it could solve all his problems. Just thinking about spending two hours or more within a hundred meter radius of Viktor alone is making his guts feel all weird. He is blaming the burger he ate earlier in the day. Or maybe it’s his primal instincts that reside deep within his subconscious that's telling him to run away from danger. Sadly nothing could be done.

 

 

He reluctantly steps inside. The librarian was at her desk reading a book through her round rimmed glasses and even though she looks harmless, he can't let his guard down. He’d seen a news article some time ago about a sixty three year old grandma charged with homicide. Gulping, he walks up to her.

 

 

"Um... excuse me." She looks up and Lord, was she judging him hard.

 

 

"Yuuri Katsuki." She doesn't really question but Yuuri nods a confirmation anyway that it is him.

 

 

"Arrange all these books according to their genre on the shelves." She points at the pile of books beside her desk.

 

 

"Oh, and the other boy's already here. I expect you two won't be stirring any trouble." She adds with a stern glare that freezes Yuuri's soul for a moment and shifts her attention back to her book.

 

 

Yuuri gulps audibly knowing that Viktor is already here, he’s already decided to avoid him at all costs. He picks up a few books in his arms and moves towards their respective shelves.

 

 

It’s been almost thirty minutes since he started working and he finds it strange that he hasn't seen Viktor up till now. Not wanting to jinx it, he gets back to his work. Checking the genre of the next book in his hands, he looks around for a stool to reach upto the top shelf. He finds it in the corner and climbs on it and just as he was about to put the book in its place, he hears a whistle.

 

 

"What do we have here? ~~"

 

 

Startled by the sudden interruption, Yuuri loses his balance and thinks of all the possible bones that he’s about to break or the muscles that he’s about-to-sprain-not-to-mention-the-possible-brain-damage-and-internal-bleed–

 

 

Instead of the expected pain from a nasty fall, he finds himself cradled by strong arms around him. A weird sense of déjà vu hits him. Peeking up, he sees the face of the person that is the cause of all of his fucking problems. Viktor had an unfamiliar expression on his face. Yuuri, transfixed by the all too familiar blue eyes, realizing how close he is to his bully, he averts his eyes feeling a traitorous blush paint his cheeks.

 

 

"Are you okay?" His bully asks with a slight crack in voice that is so unexpected and kind of adorable? Yuuri mentally slaps himself for even going down that lane.

 

 

"I-I'm f-fine." He chokes out.

 

 

"…"

 

 

"…You can let me go, you know."

 

 

Viktor looks confused, before –

 

"OUCH!!!"

 

 

Yuuri drops to the floor with a ‘thud’ and he is sure his ass is now as red as his face and stings slightly from the impact with the hard floor.Viktor shamelessly looks everywhere else instead of helping him up and Yuuri brings himself to his feet and brushes off the dirt, if there was any.

 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Who drops someone like that?!" Yuuri hisses at Viktor trying to keep his voice as low as possible, sure that the grim reaper of a librarian would definitely kill him if he speaks above twenty decibels.

 

 

"Well, you told me to let you go. Didn't you?" Viktor replies still not meeting Yuuri's eyes, which the raven finds infuriating.

 

 

"God! You're impossible!" Yuuri throws his hands up exasperatedly. And turns to pick up the rest of the books and leave.

 

 

"Wait!" Viktor exclaims a little too loudly, catching onto his arms. And Yuuri latches his hand over Viktor's mouth to shut him up and saving them both from possible execution by the librarian.

 

 

"Are you crazy?! Or was injuring me not enough that now you want to get us both killed by that serial killer of a librarian? Huh?" Yuuri says to Viktor, trying to force some sense into him as he looks around to see if there's any threat. When he looks up at the taller man again, he sees wide blue eyes and reddened cheeks and realizes that he still has his hands over Viktor's mouth and removes them quickly and now that he thinks about it and looks at his right palm he tries not to think about how soft Viktor's lips were and how warm they felt and feels himself feeling weird again. Both the men look to their sides not meeting the other's eyes, sporting a similar blush on their cheeks.

 

 

"Um… I-I gotta g-go…" Yuuri trails off and runsas far away from Viktor as possible in a library.

 

 

This was one of the main reasons why he did not like being near Viktor Nikiforov. It seemed like Yuuri's physiological system malfunctions when ever he is around him and it gets too hot. He digs in his pockets for his cell phone and sees it’s almost five. Well, it’s almost time to leave the library anyway.

 

 

Yuuri walks out of the library casting it one last glance and then turning away on his heels. And thinks to himself that if all days of him working here were going to be like this, then he might not make it. He tries to calm his hammering heart and stays away from any kind of thoughts regarding a certain cerulean eyed demon, who had really strong and firm arms and very, very soft lips which were really, really – STOP. He does not want to go down that lane. He knew Nikiforov was attractive the moment he had first laid eyes on him but Yuuri doesn't need to ponder and write poetics about it.

 

 

Overall, it was a really stressful day and Yuuri just wants to go back home and sleep like a log. Assignments be damned. He deserves a rest! Hopefully, his next encounter with his bully won't be like today.

 

 

Alas, Katsuki Yuuri can only wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. i am trying my very best to update and write as many chapters as possible. Thank you for taking your time with this.


	5. Listening ≠ Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Cultural insentivity and swearing. I do not condone stereotyping and love and respect all cultures. Read at your own risk.

 

It has been a week since Yuuri and Viktor started working at the library and much to Yuuri’s surprise and relief (and a little disappointment from a tiny space in his heart that he will not admit to), he does not see Viktor for the whole week. Eighty percent of this whole hide and seek was because of Yuuri's devoted attempts at avoiding Viktor, to dodge any possible embarrassing encounters with the latter.

 

He was arranging books in the non-fiction section of the library and glancing around every three seconds to look out for the blue eyed demon. When he was about to put up a billionaire's biography on the second shelf, the librarian called out for him. He quickly left the book at its place and turned around to walk.

 

"You called for me?" Yuuri asked her when he reached her desk.

 

"You see that box over there?" She pointed to a small box beside the foot of her desk. "We just had a shipment of foreign books and most of their titles and other information are in Japanese or Chinese or whatever, so I thought you can separate them according to their genre."

 

Yuuri stared at her in disbelief. The sheer ignorance that just because he was Japanese or looked Asian, he would know how to read and speak it…! Not that he didn't know, which, mind you, he totally did. But still, he never could grasp how insensitive and ignorant some people can be. Not wanting to argue and leave matters be, he chose to let this one slide.

 

"Okay." Yuuri said lifting the box up. "Here we go."

 

Placing the box down near a shelf, Yuuri started rummaging through it. As the librarian had said, most of the books were in Japanese, and although he was fluent in his mother tongue, it has been a long time since he read kanji. Looking at the words washed over him a wave of nostalgia. He picked up a novel and traced the familiar characters and words, filling his mind with memories of his father teaching him and Mari nee-chan how to properly write and pronounce the letters. Smiling to himself, he started sorting the books.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on something and Yuuri almost cried at the sight of it. It was a manga from his favorite mangaka. The said mangaka had been on hiatus for lord knows how long and the last manga that he read from the author  was when he was fifteen years old. Now that he has discovered that his precious mangaka has started writing new stuff again, Yuuri couldn't contain his bubbling excitement.

 

"You read manga?" A honeyed voice spoke behind him. Yuuri mentally groaned. Why is it that Viktor always sneaks up on him like this all thetime? Yuuri decided to ignore the man behind him. He had been successful in avoiding Viktor like a pro and he wasn't planning on stopping now.

 

"Why am I even asking? _Of course_ you read manga." And Viktor decided in that moment to be an asshole.

 

"What do you mean _'Of course’_?" Yuuri asked in return to give Viktor a benefit of doubt as to why him reading a manga was a universal fact. He still had his back to the taller male, not wanting to look at the devilishly charming face and lose focus. He had to get his point across.

 

"Well, you are Japanese." Viktor said as a matter of fact. But then a look crossed his features,his eyes widening. But Yuuri wasn’t about to let this man continue bullshitting.

 

"So you are stereotyping me?" Yuuri looked back to glare menacingly at the other man. Forget about handsomeness, Yuuri was reaching his boiling point. First the librarian and now this oaf.

 

"N-No...I-I didn't-" Viktor started but Yuuri was not in a mood to take any of the shit that was coming out of Viktor's mouth right now.

 

"Oh, so you thought that since I am Japanese, reading manga and watching anime is my default setting. Not that I don't like them. But you, you just don't care, do you? You jump in on every opportunity to make fun of me don't you?" Yuuri sneered.

 

"Yuuri...I didn't mean....I didn't mean to say it like that!" Viktor said desperately. Looking at Yuuri with eyes flowing with a kind of emotion Yuuri was unfamiliar with.

 

"I don't have time for your complete ignorance or insensitivity. Why don't you leave me and my manga alone! Hmm?" Yuuri sighed. He was honestly tired. "Honestly, I should have been used to your antics by now but it never seems to fail to baffle me how much of a rude jerk you can be. You don't care about anyone else's feelings but yours.”

 

“So _selfish_." He spit out that last word venomously and picked up the box and started to leave but another hand soon latched itself to his left arm.

 

"Why don't you let me explain?!" Viktor’s tone rose.

 

 "You always walk away from me. You never listen. This whole week you have been avoiding me like a plague." Viktor's grip tightened on his arms. "You run the moment you see me with you tail between your legs. Are you really that afraid? It is you who has always been selfish. You are the one who always –"

 

**!!!SMACK!!!**

 

The sound of a tight slap echoed. Yuuri slapped Viktor. Yuuri _slapped_ Viktor. Yuuri _slapped Viktor Nikiforov_. The reality of the situation came trickling in. Yuuri dropped the box on the floor and freed his hand from the taller male. His eyes were stinging now with fresh tears and his vision was blurry. Viktor's words were buzzing in his head. With tears streaming down his face, he looked up to see Viktor, whose face was sideways, tilted in the direction of the slap.

"I HATE you." Yuuri spat and ran away, just like Viktor had said.

 

He heard the librarian call out after him but he couldn't care less. He ran out of the library, not looking back, straight towards his home.

 

After a few steps though, he remembered that no one would be home today; his parents were off to see his grandma in Hasetsu and Mari nee-chan was attending her friend's wedding. He would be home alone, with no one to hug and pour his heart out to; not have his mom prepare katsudon for him, and even though she won't understand, she'll still listen and brush his hair back lovingly.

This realization was enough to break the dam. He couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face anymore. His chest was aching and constricting and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He stopped on the pavement and knelt to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. It hurt so much. Every word Viktor said was so true. He was a coward. Never facing his problems and choosing to turn away from anything difficult. He knows he was having a panic attack and he knows what to do in this situation but he just couldn't bring himself to count and breathe. It was suffocating. He felt like he was going to pass out.

 

He just wants to go home.

He just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I had a hard time editing this one. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Honestly i've been so busy with my studies and my final exams are coming up so wish me luck !! I hope i'll graduate *second guessing myself* Anyway, i love reading your comments, they give me energy to write. So thank you !!!! If you want to follow me on instagram my username is @deepshikhamardi . I hope live upto your expectations :)
> 
> <3
> 
> P.S What is you favorite manga/manhwa/anime??? And do you have any favorite mangaka??? My favs are Haikyuu!!, King's Maker ( i highly recommend this one ) , Love is an Illusion, YOI and Boku No Hero Academia. As for mangaka...I love Isayama Hajime.


	6. Hunger or Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Graphic depiction of panic attack. If you're not comfortable reading it, then don't. Proceed with caution.

 

Yuuri really felt like he was going to die. He had closed his eyes trying to keep his tears at bay, which seemed futile. He was shivering and choking on his sobs. He probably looked like a freak, all eyes trained on him as if he was at the center of a circus ring. His ears were buzzing with white noise blocking everything. Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulders.

".....ri"

"...uri..Yu.."

 A distant voice. Was it his imagination? Was someone calling him?

"Yuuri...Yuuri."

"Can you hear me?”

Should he listen?”

"Come on, count with me."

"Yuuri...listen to me. Breathe with me. Okay? One...two...three....there you go." The voice said. A hand rubbing comforting circles on his back.

Slowly but surely Yuuri calmed his breathing. Feeling the air enter his lungs once again. His head was feeling light and his chest was not burning anymore. He opened his eyes to look at his savior. His eyes met the all too familiar turquoise eyes, which seemed a bit darker in shade, probably because of the dark. Dark. It was getting dark, he looked around himself. How long was he like that. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes and saw an unfamiliar red jacket over his arms. They were too big, they were almost like a blanket. And why was Viktor Nikiforov of all people here. It was humiliating.

"Hey, we have to get up, okay? We can't stay here like this. Come on. I'll carry you." Yuuri with his head still feeling a bit fuzzy and having no energy to fight, didn't protest. He felt his feet being lift off the ground and again all too familiar arms holding him close. His head cradled against Viktor’s chest. If he leaned a bit more he was sure he could hear Viktor's heartbeat. Was his heart racing just as fast as Yuuri's? He felt sleepy. Slowly everything went black.

 

\------

 

Yuuri flutters his eyes open and thinks as to why his ceiling of his room is white? His ceiling was blue like the most of his room. He started looking around and found himself in a unfamiliar room. Black and white walls, cherry wood floor and pictures of a very cute poodle adorning every wall. Where was he ? He got up, his limbs felt a bit heavy and bones and joints popping. How long was he asleep ? He inspected the picture on the walls a little closely and all the memories came rushing back to him. The library, the manga, the fight, the panic attack and lastly Viktor. Viktor was posing with a peace sign with his poodle(at least Yuuri thinks its his poodle) in front of some ancient  Japanese? castle and looks quite cute with the said poodle(

 not that he would ever admit to it). Stopping his train of thoughts and realising in absolute horror that he was in Viktor Nikiforov's house and more importantly in his room, he felt a wave of panic coming onto him again.

There was a sound of the door opening and Yuuri turned around and was quite surprised that he didn't suffer from a whiplash at how speed he moved his neck. There was Viktor Nikiforov standing at door in a white tee and black sweats holding what Yuuri supposed to a bowl with something hot as he could see the steam rising from it.

"I see you're awake now." Viktor said casually, moving to the nightstand to keep the bowl over it. A silence spread between them.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuuri decided to address the elephant in the room.

Viktor sighed and turned to Yuuri and look him the eyes.

 "What do you mean, why? Was I supposed to leave all alone on the street. I am that not cruel." Viktor said with a sad smile. Why was he sad?

"You had no obligation to help me. We aren't friends. We aren't even civil with each other for God's sake. And can you really blame for thinking bad of you? All this time that I’ve known you, you always have been cruel towards me. You have given me no  reason to trust you even in the slightest." Yuuri took a deep breathe and continued "I just don't understand." He wrapped his arms around himself. He closed his eyes for a few seconds trying to keep his composure, and finally opened them and looked straight at the cobalt eyes only to be taken aback.

Viktor had a strange expression on his face, a mix between anger and sadness? He muttered something barely audible and huffed.

"Look, I know we have a rocky relationship but can we please just call it a truce now? I've made some soup for you." Viktor gestured to the bowl on the nightstand and looked at Yuuri expectantly.

Yuuri looked away from the captivating blue eyes, which had so many emotions swirling behind them, and puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms."I am not hungry." And just as he finished his sentence, his stomach decided to betray him and made an embarrassing noise. Viktor snickered behind his hand and Yuuri tried not to die of embarrassment.

"Fine! I'll eat it." He'll think about serious matters later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam !!! Long time no see..Haha *nervous chuckling* Well, my laptop decided to magically fall down from my table one day and had to take a few months to recover. I am really sorry for the delay. I hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> And guess what? my results are coming at the end of this month, so depending on them, if they're bad, expect me go into a few months of depression and automatically another delay in next chapter but don't worry, i am not giving up on this story. 
> 
> I hope y'all liked this chapter, tell me your thoughts in the comments. I love reading your comments, like a lot. Thank you some much for your support. see ya !!!!


	7. A Dangerous Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not edited so watch out for some spelling errors.

 

Sitting cross legged on Viktor's bed was making Yuuri feel hot all over or maybe it was the soup that he was wolfing down his throat at an alarming rate. Mind you, the soup was really good, not that he hadn't had better ones. There is no competition when you’ve had tasted Mama Katsuki’s cooking. He fishes out his cell phone to see the time-he really needs to start wearing watches- and shit, it’s already past eight. Quickly finishing off the left over soup he walks out of the door to find Viktor.  His bully had left his alone to eat peacefully which Yuuri was grateful for. Maybe Viktor wasn't that ignorant, but who knows he could be wrong like most of the time he is. Maybe Viktor just wants Yuuri to bring his walls down so that he could take advantage of his vulnerability.

 Yuuri was walked through a hallway and reached the living room. Viktor was splayed out on the couch watching the same soap opera his mother watches. And looks quite invested in it. K-Dramas, do that to people. And for someone who appears so chic, Viktor sure does have interesting tastes.

"Ahem." Yuuri cleared his throat.

*THUD*

Watching Viktor fall from grace and scramble to get on his feet was a sight Yuuri would treasure for the rest of his life. Yuuri suppresses a giggle, a flustered Viktor Nikiforov is a sight not everyone is blessed with.

"Hey." Viktor finally gaining control of his appendages, says while brushing his hair back which totally has no no effect on Yuuri whatsoever.

"Hi." Yuuri whispered in return.

"So...uh..the soup was good..I hope." The taller man asks averting his eyes bashfully. A light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah. Thanks." And Yuuri was sincerely grateful for that. Anyone giving him food, that was delicious and free, earned some sort of respect. 

" So...um...its getting pretty late and I should be getting back home." Yuuri said looking around the house, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Okay..."

If Yuuri was in his right state of mind he would have sworn that he heard a tone of disappointment in Viktor's voice. But he can't help but blame his "post-Viktor-encounters" brain to play tricks on him.  Shaking his head , Yuuri looks towards the door and wills his feet to move. He holds the doorknob and looks back one last time at his bully? Weird acquaintance? He has no idea after today’s unusual turn of events.

"So Viktor...Than-"

"WAIT." Viktor's sudden voice startles him and his hand leaves the doorknob abruptly. "Let me give you a ride back."

"What? No, no. You don't have to do this. You've done enough. I can take the bus just fine." Yuuri tries to explain vehemently.

"I insist. _Please_.” There's this hurt look on Viktor’s face that seems out of place with the conversation. And finds out to his shock that he is weak to this look. This look that makes Viktor look like a kicked puppy. The stare between them goes on for an eternity and Yuuri feels his resolve crumbling. Who is he to deny a kicked puppy.

"Okay." Yuuri finalizes. I mean, what could go wrong.

Right?

 

\-----

 

A lot can go wrong.

But there was no way he could have known that. He could have never imagined that Viktor was a danger to everyone on and off the road. He could never have known that Viktor doesn’t know a thing about speed limit. And definitely didn’t give shit about taking his eyes off the road mid driving. Viktor Nikiforov was dangerous, Yuuri Katsuki concluded.

After 15 minutes of intense rollercoaster ride, Yuuri was on the sidewalk of his house feeling nauseous as fuck. He had been feeling nauseous since Viktor started driving. But he didn’t want to vomit rainbows all over his expensive leather seat of his even more expensive Lexus ES.

Gathering his bearings, he looked up to Viktor, who was looking at him with mild concern. It seems he knows how lethal his driving skills are. Good.

“You really didn’t have to drop me home, you know.”

“I know.”

“Then why?” Yuuri tilted his head in confusion.

“I just wanted to.” Viktor had this satisfied smile on his instead of his usual smirk, as if he was privy to a secret that didn’t include Yuuri. And that smile unnerved Yuuri. His tummy was feeling weird all over again. He swore he was never going to sit with Viktor in the same vehicle again  if he was the one behind the wheel.

“Okay…” He looked suspiciously at the silver haired man. “Goodnight, I guess.” He scratched his nape and averted his eyes. This whole situation was so weird.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

And with that Viktor took off, leaving Yuuri in front of his house and before entering his house, he stopped dead in his tracks and thought out loud, “How the fuck did he know where I lived?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter, though it was a little shorter than i would like. I love to read your comments, they give me motivation and energy to write more. Thank you so much for support <3  
> p.s read King's Maker. Its a hella good manhwa like really good.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first fanfiction so I hope you liked it. I know it may not be as good as you hoped but I promise I will work hard and improve. Please leave kudos and comment. I wanna know your thoughts about how it's going and constructive criticism always helps :)


End file.
